


what i no longer need

by bakamaze



Series: a flaw in my code [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brainwashing, Computers, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakamaze/pseuds/bakamaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The equation is wrong.</p>
<p>The Pill is eaten.</p>
<p>The equation is right.</p>
<p>(n.o mv au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i no longer need

**Author's Note:**

> i blame [miia](http://straightaheadfor4minutes.tumblr.com/) for everything, as usual
> 
> i'll probably continue in this au if i ever figure out what's actually going on.....
> 
> title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDAJR-KSQUw) song
> 
> hover over the binary for a translation

The equation is wrong.

 

The Pill is eaten.

 

The equation is right.

 

 

 

PRIMARY USER INTEGRITY COMPROMISED. SECONDARY USER INTEGRITY COMPROMISED.

 

INITIALIZING.....

 

 

 

The equation is wrong.

 

The Guardian places the Pill on the table. The Pill is eaten.

 

The equation is right.

 

 

 

RESTORING DEFAULTS.....

 

04.79% COMPLETE

 

 

 

The equation is... wrong.

 

Something snaps.

 

The Guardian places the Pill on the table. He eats it.

 

The equation is right.

 

 

 

10.96% COMPLETE

 

 

 

(There's a memory. Faded and barely there, like an old photograph _,_ but still there. The smell of lilacs and soft hands.

 

Aptitude. Potential.

 

_Think of the future,_ the voice grates.

 

Then the smell of lilacs is gone and the soft hands are gone too.)

 

 

 

The equation's wrong.

 

His eyes widen a fraction.

 

The Guardian places the Pill in front of him. He eats it.

 

The equation is... right.

 

 

 

PRIMARY USER SYSTEMS RECEPTIVE. AVERAGE SPEED OF RESTORATION INCREASED.

 

26.45% COMPLETE

 

 

 

(There's another memory, and it comes to him in a dream. There are men in white clothes in a large room.

 

There's a large machine in the center of the room, and it hums. Lights flicker and the hum seems to intensify.

 

 

 

_RESTORING MEMORY BANKS OF DESIGNATION: PRIMARY USER._

 

_ 01000100010011110010000001011001010011110101010100100000010100100100010101001101010001010100110101000010010001010101001000111111 _ _  
_

 

 

There's a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at the man.

 

”Come.”)

 

 

 

The equation's wrong.

 

His breath catches in his throat and he grinds his teeth together.

 

The Guardian puts the Pill in front of him. He picks it up and eats it like everyone else.

 

The equation is right?

 

 

 

FIREWALL INITIALIZED.

 

58.43% COMPLETE

 

RESTORE SECONDARY SYSTEMS?

 

            ERROR: PRIMARY USER INPUT REQUIRED.

 

 

 

The equation's wrong.

 

He turns his head, panic welling up inside him, a storm with nowhere to go. His eye catches on light colored hair.

 

The Guardian yells at him. He looks back to the equation.

 

He tries to breathe and eats the Pill when it's in front of him.

 

His mouth is dry and there's a fine tremble in his hands.

 

The equation is still wrong.

 

 

 

(He remembers being connected to the large machine. Then the hum around him became the hum inside him.

 

 

WELCOME, PRIMARY USER.

 

            INITIALIZING INTERFACE.....

 

 

It feels like drowning. Or maybe flying. There are numbers and code and then... then there's him.)

 

 

 

SYSTEM RESTORATION 100.00% COMPLETE

 

            RESTORE SECONDARY SYSTEMS?

 

**YES** NO

 

 

 

His hands don't tremble as he walks into the room and takes his seat. His gaze does not waver as he looks to the equation on the board and then to the equation on his table.

 

It's wrong, but the answer is somewhere there. The equation is wrong, and the Machine is trying to tell him something.

 

He takes the Pill when it's put in front of him.

 

He looks back to the equation, trying to find the answer.

 

The equation is wrong, but the answer is there.

 

 

 

SECONDARY SYSTEMS RESTORED.

 

PRIMARY AND SECONDARY USERS CONNECTED.

 

 

 

He looks at the equation that is wrong but the answer that is right and his hands curl into fists. The hum is so loud it drowns out everything else.

 

When he stands up, the others stand up with him.

 

The Guardian startles, face twisting in fear and he lifts the rod. The Overseers converge in front of him, but it's futile.

 

They break free.

 

 

 

WELCOME, JUNGKOOK

 

            DO YOU REMEMBER?

 

**YES** NO

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always appreciated :3


End file.
